


That One Part From Non-Stop But What The Heck

by GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips



Series: The Misadventures Of A.Ham [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crazy Aaron Burr because its my headcannon, Drawings, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, crazy Aaron burr, lol what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips/pseuds/GunsAndShipsAndMoreShips
Summary: Non-Stop:NOW WITH SHIPPING AND INSANE!BURRALSO I DREW SOME JUNK





	That One Part From Non-Stop But What The Heck

Burr was asleep when a knock on the door came. He wondered who could knock on his door at this hour.  
Aaand it was none other than Hamilton. The man didn’t get any sleep, so it made sense he would be awake at 2 AM.  
  
“Alexander?” he asked.  
“Aaron Burr, sir.”  
“Well it’s the middle of the night!”  
“Can we confer, sir?”  
“Is this a legal matter?”  
“YES! And it’s important to me!”  
“What do you need?”  
“Burr, you’re a better lawyer than me.”  
  
Burr needed a second to let that sink in. He tried to keep a calm exterior, but all that was going through his head was,  
“HOLYCRAPHAMILTONJUSTCOMPLIMENTEDMEANDHEDIDNTSAYSOMETHINGTOMAKEMEFEELSTUPIDRIGHTAFTERTHISISTHEBESTDAYOFMYLIFEYESYESERMEGERSHOHMAHGAWDYESHOLAYCOWSCREE”  
  
Well he failed at keeping a calm exterior and started crying happy tears.  
“Uhh… Are you okay Burr?”  
“THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE”  
“Didn’t answer my question…”  
“YES I AM THE MOST OKAY I HAVE EVER BEEN IN MY LIFE”  
Burr grabbed Alex, kissed him, and then ran away more happy than he had ever been.  
  
“What- wha- I’m going home”

 

 

 


End file.
